RWBY and the Third Street Saints
by SaintsBoss17
Summary: This is what happens when you add a twist to two things you like and combine them...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is being revised as we speak, well, you read, I type, but you get the idea. More reviews means I make this a priority story and I update it faster. A little food for thought is all.

All trademarks and Copyrights got to their respective Saints Row or Rooster Teeth Creators

* * *

><p>RWBY and the Third Street Saints<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 01: The Saints vs. RWBY, A Battle Set In Steelport<p>

* * *

><p>It seems to be raining heavier than usual here in Steelport… I hope that doesn't mean anything… But of course, if it did, it's not like I'd be able to change whatever chooses to happen. The most I'd be able to do is meet the problem head on.<p>

"Hey, Boss, let's get going already. That mall isn't going to rob itself. That's what we're around for, right?"

I turned to look at my first lieutenant and my best friend, Johnny Gat. Even though our ages differ somewhat significantly, I can't help but feel my attitude makes up for it, me being like an adult and what not. Still, there are some experiences that just can't be expressed by the sheer fact of confidence. I wasn't really up to robbing malls right now, as I'd rather be recapturing my stolen territories, but I guess those new assholes to my city will have to wait until I can fund the hardware to get it back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way. Don't rush me or I'll have you re-canonized," I joked, collecting my pistols on the table and putting them into their respective holsters.

"Alright, I hear ya. Oh yeah, Boss, one more thing?"

"Alright Gat, shoot."

"When you gonna start wearing something that a Saint would wear and ditch the shitty hoodie and ripped jeans?"

"The same time you change that shitty haircut…"

Gat laughed, somewhere between a broken record player and a cackle, and the I laughed with him. We stopped moments later, Gat waving the me along and me grabbing my two 45's on my way out.

When we got to the garage, Gat started to make his way to the driver's seat until he felt my hand lay on his shoulder.

"Now now, Gat. You know the rules."

"Yeah, I do, and that was when you turn seventeen and a half, I'd stop driving you around."

"And guess what day it is…"

"No shit… you kidding?"

"Get your ass in the passenger's seat Gat."

Gat walked around to the driver's seat and I sat in the driver's seat. I turned on the engine, whirring it a few times, before shifting the car into drive and speeding out of the garage and towards the mall. I took a moment to look at Gat, seeing him with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Gat, I thought I said get some sleep last night."

"Oh, yeah, I did. But you gotta remember that it was a party last night. This lady killer here had a hard time sleeping surrounded by all those girls."

"Damn Gat, you're right. I had forgot that yesterday was the day you shut yourself up in your room and watched those homemade sextapes that you and Aisha made a while ago."

"You are one young, little piece of shit, you know that?"

"Yeah, I think I accidentally hit a nerve there…"

"You think?"

"In other news, where the hell is Shaundi and Pierce?"

"Well, Pierce is probably passed out under a sea of strippers and Shaundi? I think she was planning on going through your room to find…"

"Alright, I get the idea. I tell no one your secret and you won't tell Shaundi mine. But seriously, where is she?"

"Hmm, she's not in those pictures you keep in your closet next to your lubricant so…"

I punched him in his arm then swerved around a car I almost hit because of him. We could have been stranded in a dead car, but it was totally worth it.

"Okay, I get it. She should be leaving now and we should get there at the same time as her. She won't keep us waiting. Besides, we have to take a detour. Turn right, here."

I shot him a look from the corner of my eye and when he didn't budge I simply complied. I expected no less from my murderin', sociopath, homicide lovin' friend.

* * *

><p>On a helipad next to Beacon academy…<p>

* * *

><p>"Professor Ozpin, why are we going to Steelport again? I mean, it's a city, on an island, far out in the sea. There are no Grimm whatsoever in that city!" Ruby exclaimed like the upset teenager she was. Her thought was why leave the place flooding with Grimm to go to the place without any? Of course, there was also the fact that she believed that fighting Grimm was funner than fighting people. A personal opinion of course...<p>

"Now Ruby," Professor Ozpin looked at his other student, Yang, who was attempting to explain things to her younger half-sister, "Just because there have been no reports of Grimm on the island, doesn't mean that there will never be Grimm there. Besides, even if there's not, think of the opportunity this could give us!"

Ruby slightly cringed under her excited sisters' scream and then struggled to get out of her bear hug. Yang however, didn't look like she was going to budge any time soon.

"She's right," Blake said, continuing where Yang left off, "I mean, even if we don't fight any Grimm, we can still go and figure some things out for ourselves. You know, like what it's like to be in a city that isn't constantly being robbed, or blown up, or full of crazy sociopaths hyped up on dust."

"Wow, Blake," Weiss finally spoke, "Is Vale really that bad, I mean, I know we've seen troubling times, but it can't be that bad..."

An explosion erupted off in the distance, a chain effect of city service lights and sirens following seconds later.

"Maybe I spoke too soon…" Weiss said, feeling slightly defeated.

"Don't worry about that," Professor Ozpin said to team RWBY, "Team JNPR should be on the scene momentarily. I need you girls to visit Steelport because there have been reports of extreme cases of violence by some people clothed in purple. Even though they appear to have no connection to the White Fang, given their own donned colors, I still want you to confirm it and stop the threats accordingly. We don't need more people similar to the White Fang making the lives of people more difficult."

Team RWBY boarded the aircraft and prepared to leave for their destination. They waited, listening as the plane made a whirring sound, signaling that they were about to take off. As they lifted off, rising slowly into the air, Professor Ozpin yelled a few more things after them.

"I'll be sending team JNPR into Steelport to assist you in a few days. And don't worry even a little bit, Team CRDL will be on city protection until you return. Go have fun! And be sure to accomplish your mission no matter what."

The hovercraft slowly ascended into the air, launching off when a reasonable distance was set between them and the ground.

"I think we'd better hurry back before Vale is destroyed…"

"Well said Blake," Yang said, "Well said." They all just figured that team CRDL would not be able to keep Vale standing as much as they would be able to.

"Team RWBY is off to save Steelport!" Ruby said. Though none of them knew what they were walking into…

* * *

><p>Back in Steelport…<p>

* * *

><p>"Gat, I just have to ask…" I said as he parked my car in front of the mall.<p>

"Yeah, Boss?"

"What stores did we just rob as a detour?"

"Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you. One store was a Dust store. The other was a lab for experimental suits that would grant the user with not only super-human abilities, but also with a weapon, a built in Aura regulator, and advanced fighting abilities built in to the suit. It also hold some unknown side effect, but that's not to be worried about."

As soon as Gat finished, I knew that Kinzie was the one that put him up to those robberies. And the fact that I was forced to wear one of the outfits wasn't exactly sitting with me well.

"Okay, since that sounded like total bullshit I'm going to ask a much simpler question. Why the fuck does this armor look like this?"

I looked at myself again. I felt like I looked like one of my favorite characters from a video game, Assassin's Creed, but at the same time I feel like a complete queer.

"There's no way I'm wearing this shit."

"Suit yourself, Boss."

Gat got out the car and went to the trunk, grabbing our guns and grenades, and I contemplated actually stepping out of the car in this armor. As the rain hit the roof of the car harder I decided that I'd felt something bad was about to happen and that I'd better wear the suit just this once as a precaution.

We walked up to the door of the mall, meeting Shaundi in her own new suit. The guys noticed how the sleek suit fit her frame, hugging her in all the right places, and oddly enough resembling a special ops suit.

"We all ready to go?" she asked, speaking business as usual.

"Is Pierce most likely still asleep under some strippers?" I asked, walking into the front door of the mall. Gat and Shaundi flanked me on the way in on my right and left. Today we planned to do shit. And the mall happened to be our most gracious host. I shot two bullets in the air, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Everyone down and you won't be hurt!" I yelled, sending a wave of panic from our position. The mall immediately shut down and everyone hugged the ground, cowering in fear. All but one.

"Hey, you must be the assassin from Assassin's Creed IX! I have to have your autograph!" A guy walked up to me, the "Freeloading son that lives with his mom" Aura shining right off him. I shot him right between the eyes and watched as he dropped and hit the ground, a loud thud echoing throughout the mall.

"Fix that, ALMOST everyone won't be hurt."

I took a seat by the snack stand, stealing an apple from the stand and some chicken Alfredo and took a seat, watching as Shaundi and Gat mapped out the mall, looking for the control room to open the security walls and stealing anything of value on he way. Today just wasn't going fast enough for me. I wish there was a bigger challenge here...

* * *

><p>In The Skies above Steelport…<p>

* * *

><p>"This doesn't feel right…"<p>

Ruby looked out the window, looking down at the futuristic city below, complete with a few smoking buildings, signifying robberies and explosions that had taken place.

"Well Blake," Weiss said, "As you can see, this city has many more explosions going on, but it's also bigger, so does that mean it's the same as Vale?"

"Maybe? This city is the one that we're supposed to be eliminating a threat from, so I guess it's supposed to have turned out like this..."

Weiss scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, unable to come up with a logical, sensible comeback.

"Look, over there," Yang said, pointing to the mall that was currently in the process of locking down.

"Team RWBY is on the case!" yelled Ruby excitedly as she jumped from the ship, forcing the rest of her team to follow her off.

"Now you guys see what I was talking about? She pulled this same stunt in the Emerald Forest!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Well, at least someone wasn't afraid to jump this time around…"

"Hey, that was a safe plane and not a Flying Grimm! Cut me some slack here…"

"Somehow," Blake said as they braced for the crash into the building, "I don't think there's much difference in the two."

* * *

><p>The Boss of the Saints…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Odd, that feeling that something bad is about to happen seems to be growing, and rapidly at that,"<em> I thought as I got up from the table I was sitting at. Oddly enough, something crashed right where I got up from. Inside the smoke was a girl is a black and red skirt, her hair black with red highlights and eyes silver. She looked up from he crater and looked me in the eyes.

"Sup."

I didn't falter from her unique greeting but I was speechless for a moment. Before I had the chance to speak, three more crater were formed in the lunch plaza.

A silver haired girl with very light-blue, if not white, eyes, a black haired girl with yellow eyes, and a super yellow haired girl with purple eyes. I had to be dreaming now. Anime girls in real life? What a day this was turning out to be.

"What the hell was that noise?!"

I turned to see Shaundi and Gat come up the stairs, guns armed and looking worried for my well-being. I thought I told them not to do that…

Suddenly, the girls all stepped in front of me, noticing the initial threat instead of the one behind them. I guess they just didn't know who I was yet.

"Team RWBY, we're protecting this kid from these two assailants!"

"Right!" They all said together.

"Fine by me," Gat said shooting at the four. They each donned a different weapon, the red one with a scythe, the white one with a fencing rapier, the black one with a sword and attacked gun with a whip, and the blonde one with gun gauntlets.

I focused on the blonde one. Gun gauntlets are the shit nowadays! Everyone wants one. And if I play my cards right, I'll have my own set soon. Or I could just let them stay on her and use her instead… I'll make up my mind eventually…

The girls used their weapons to block the bullets and red and yellow went after Gat while white and black went after Shaundi.

Gat punched red away before being assaulted by the yellow one. He was holding up well, matching punch for punch and kick for kick, until red came back and started to overwhelm him. He jumped back and into the air, sprouting digital wings?! Okay, I'll admit, that's pretty kickass. He grabbed a light machine gun off his back and made the girls dance to his amusement. I could tell though that he was beginning to get frustrated. He just couldn't kill them.

On Shaundi's end the girls assaulted her quickly and relentlessly. Every time she knocked away the white one she used some sort of glyph to bounce back and every time she even so much as hit the black one she seemed to just attack again from an afterimage. I was impressed with these girls' abilities. Of course, there was no way they'd join the Saints but, a guy can dream, right?

Gat and Shaundi were knocked into a back to back assault and that's when I decided they needed my help.

I wonder what my special ability is…

I concentrated, searching through the suit mentally until I found out what my power was.

_"Teleportation? That's so fucking kick-ass! This is what's up, this is the life. But what's up with all these locked signs in here? Ah, whatever. I'll focus on the task at hand."_

I teleported behind the white one, efficiently knocking her out. That's when the girls noticed me and I repeated the process, knocking them all out and defenseless on the ground. I was amazed I got the power down so quickly, let alone the fact that I was able to do it all in under a few seconds. I'd have to find out about this suit later on, when I have more time. I also need to speak to an expert about some of this...

"Well then," I said, looking to my exhausted lieutenants, "That was fun…"

"Fun? These kids are like some heroes from and anime you may have watched by now! How is that 'Fun'?" Shaundi said, fuming.

"Two ways," I said, holding up a finger to indicate I was about to explain the first way this was fun, "One: Your last statement had the letters for fun in it and, Two: I think this is a grand opportunity for me."

"An opportunity?" Gat asked, "An opportunity for what exactly?"

"Think of it like this. I have been under the Saints name for a long time, and every girl my age, that wants to get with me, has been shooed off by you two over-protective siblings" and by the demeanor you carry with your guns in your hands. They didn't know me, and thought I was just some teen."

"You are 'just some teen,'" Shaundi said, crossing her arms to show she isn't for this idea.

"And so are they. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Shaundi helped me carry the girls to my car and Gat and her placed their weapons in my trunk.

"Alright, I'll see you guys at HQ," I said as I slowly drove off.

"Okay, and remember Boss, there are some illegal things that even a Saints shouldn't do."

I cringed at Shaundi's lewdly implied remark and drove off. These girls had an untapped potential that I think I can find. Eventually… Maybe…

* * *

><p>Revision number One, more to be completed. Review count=Faster Response<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY and the Third Street Saints

* * *

><p>Chapter 02: First Impressions of the Boss<p>

* * *

><p>"Boss, they're ready for you."<p>

I slowly sat up from my slouched position in front of the television and looked over my shoulder at Shaundi. She was still wearing her experimental suit, consisted of a skin-tight tank-top and skinny jeans, aiding in enhancing her feminine qualities. Her boots also looked like they hugged her feet and she wore finger-less gloves and a fleur-de-lis necklace. Her simple outfit was both attractive and unique, myself never seeing it anywhere else. I was almost sad she was older than me...

"Thank you, Shaundi. If you could clear everyone from the room for me, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Alright, Boss. Consider it done."

She turned to leave and I stopped her for a moment longer.

"Oh, yeah, Shaundi?"

She turned back to me to listen to my next question, fully attentive as she has been for years.

"Yes?"

I pointed towards my room, referencing to something I had inside.

"Do you think I still need to wear those ridiculous clothes?"

She put her thumb under her chin for a moment, thinking about what situation could occur in the makeshift interrogation room that we made out of the storage floor directly under the penthouse. She was always good at analyzing multiple situations, though I usually had to press her for situations that weren't favorable to her. I was hoping she hadn't held onto the grudge for the day before.

"Yeah, you're going to need. They look like they can't do much without their weapons but I don't trust the blonde one. The strength she holds shows signs of the source of power coming from her physical self. She may not have to rely on just her gauntlets."

I stood and stretched out, making sure to get the kinks out of my back and shoulders.

"Fine then. I'll be sure to put it on before I head down. Anything else I need to know?"

"Oh yeah, we don't know why, but the girl wearing mostly black refused to let us remove her bow. We didn't know what it was about, but it isn't rigged so we just left it."

"Interesting... I'll be down in a moment."

She nodded and walked off quickly to remove the other Saints from the room.

I walked upstairs to my room, grabbing the suit in its newest appearance. Turns out, I could program what I wanted it to look like the whole time and I spent all of yesterday afternoon making this thing look less cosplay and more presentable. Thinking I'd be using a lot of different weapons now, I made it look like a trench coat, thereby not limiting my appearance to a specific weapon. I thought it was a good idea at the time. Of course, not having any weapons put me at a slight disadvantage, but I figured I could use my two pistols to even the odds if it ever came to it.

As of now, I was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans along with some black sneakers. My wrists were wrapped in black bandages, due to a precaution for any stress I may encounter that would be focused on my wrists, and the trench coat was black and hugged me comfortably instead of baggy, extending down as far as under my knees. I ditched the hood, but all in all, I'd say this was a more than decent trade.

I made my way to the makeshift interrogation room and shut the metal door we installed some time ago. I walked over to the lighted part of the room and against the wall were the four girls strapped down in chairs, and fully awake. They stared at me as I walked over, not sure how to take my presence here and determining whether or not my intentions were bad.

"Is this how you get off you sick freak?!" Yelled the one clothed in red. I shook my head instinctively. Then again, she was the most childish among them, being the youngest and all.

"I apologize for the inconvenience this must have put you all in, but this is the safest way to have a conversation with you, no matter how uncomfortable you may be feeling right now." I took up a chair in front of the four of them and faced it towards me, planting my foot on the seat of it. I was finally in the light of the room and, realizing now that I wasn't covering my face, they could see who I was and recognize me instantly.

"Hey, you're that kid from yesterday. Who do you think you are? Kidnapping us and restraining us in your basement! This is unacceptable!" said the white one.

"Great to know that you have the prissy bitch attitude down. Either you're rich and have a superiority complex, or you were rich and are trying to keep up those looks," I said, irritated I brought HER kind into my penthouse.

"Hey! You can't go around verbally abusing my friend!" said the yellow one.

"What? Do you want me to insult you instead? Don't worry, I have plenty to go around if you're wondering. "Anyway, I don't think we should continue as is," I said, shaking my head to emphasize my point, "So I think I'll go first. I'm the Boss. You girls may call me Boss."

"Boss? That can't be your real name," stated the black one.

"Well, I'm sorry to be hiding things from you, but in my line of work, I can't have my name being thrown around like dirty money."

"Oh? And what exactly do you do?" the white one asked again.

"Let's see... I murder my opponents, expand on illegal operations around Steelport, and basically hold my public view as a menace to society and, occasionally, a hero."

"Wait, how are you both a menace to society and a hero?" the red one spoke up, refusing to be neglected in this conversation.

"When the interests of the city and the interests of my vendetta line up, well... you don't need me to explain the rest."

The girls seemed to become more cautious after I said that, but the yellow one still tried to brighten up the situation.

"How about I trade you your name for a kiss? It's the least you could do for capturing us as the wanted criminal you surely are," the yellow one stated, and quite flirtatiously at that. I smelt a trap and I wasn't going to carelessly walk into it.

"Are you sure you want to get into that sort of deal with me in your current condition? No matter how tempting that deal may be, no matter how you look at it, it'll be considered sexual assault..."

They all looked at me wide-eyed for a moment, the yellow one most of all.

"Wow, so this is what it feels like to be rejected. I think I know how a certain blonde friend of ours feels now…"

"Of course, if you were not in your current situation, I would more than happily oblige."

She looked up again, a playful fire in her eyes, "Then why don't you get me out of this chair then?"

I smirked at that comment. "I would, but I don't want to be hit as soon as I get close and you break out of that chair. So, I have a better idea in mind, if you'll quell that violent urge long enough to listen."

"Fine, I'll hear you out," she said, deciding to take a more serious approach to this matter. I mentally thank her for that act of maturity, knowing that the way this team acted, the most mature, no make that serious, one was the black one. She didn't seem that interested in anything around her though, what with the leader of a dangerous gang with unlimited money and resources being me.

"Before you guys arrived, this city was actually pretty peaceful. Sure, I commit the occasional crime from time to time, but that doesn't make me a bad guy. This city is actually quite content from day to day, and I don't bother you guy's world because I am still not finished it this one. That, and, why go to a bigger mass of land when this one is much easier to look over. Anyway, before you guys showed up, I was dealing with this new group of assholes that decided to make a violent and surprise visit to my dear city. They took over half my city, and now they're robbing this city of everything it's worth and taking away from me. And I hate it when things get taken from me."

The girls looked at me in interest, and since they hadn't interrupted me yet, I continued.

"And so, I'm going to either have you help me kick these guys out of my city or I'll keep you restrained in this here basement until I have the time and resources to deal with you. Even though I can be quite... criminally inclined... at times, you may want to help me out on this one. I mean, it's either that or rot in this basement, and I'm pretty sure you guys will run into a problem eventually..."

"A problem? What problem could we possibly run into here?" the yellow one asked, not believing there'd be any problem for them down here.

"Just wait for it..." I said.

A few moment's passed and the girl in red spoke.

"... I have to go to the bathroom..."

They looked at me and I looked back, refusing to move even in the slightest.

"Well? Aren't you going to let her out to go to the bathroom?" the white one asked, a subtle hint of chastisement in there. I smiled back in the kindest way I could muster.

"What ever are you talking about? I don't let prisoners out for bathroom breaks."

They all simultaneously gasped, almost earning a smile out of me.

"All right, all right, we'll help you! You have our word. Just get me out of here and point me to the bathroom!" the red one said.

_"They can't really go against me if they're leader said they'll help. After all, her word is absolute,"_ I thought, not really concerned with her bathroom needs, but still requiring their strength in my fight.

"Very well, you've all been recruited to my cause. After all, your leader has said so. If you go upstairs after I untie you, the room you claim will be yours. Tell Shaundi, the lady you've fought, to clear the penthouse per my orders and make yourselves at home. I'm not risking anyone's lives if any of you decide to go berserk."

I untied them one-by-one. The red one running upstairs with blinding speed when I freed her, the white one shrugging me off as I let her go, the black one just walked off as if she could the whole time, and the yellow one looked me in the eyes for a moment, I assume trying to assert herself as a prime threat before following her friends. I smirked to myself. F Not only did this keep them from attacking me, but this also helped me get my city back sooner. I immediately teleported to my room, ignoring all of my responsibilities, and decided to relax and plan how to quickly reclaim this city.

* * *

><p>A Couple of Hours Later…<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in the nook of the window in my room, looking out over the city. I saw smoke rising up over the city and inwardly clutched my fists. They were wrecking my city and I was unable to stand against it at the moment. Even if I found them, I had no idea where they were based. It would take a lot of energy that I just didn't have to shut their operations down for good. Or at least, I didn't have the means to get rid of them...<p>

The girls all came up and crashed into my room as I thought to myself with their weapons in hand which meant that Gat and Shaundi are out of the penthouse.

"All right, we need to talk," The red one commanded, and I decided to simply comply to save time.

"Fine. I'm all ears. What do you propose?" I asked. I know we already made a deal before now, but I felt that maybe I should give them whatever they wanted as incentive.

They all huddled together and talked amongst themselves for a moment, my being obviously not their top priority.

"We have a couple of conditions," the red one said again, a little too enthused to find believable.

"One condition," the white one said.

"You have to come back to beacon academy with us when we leave…" the black one said.

"And we have to learn about you as we see fit." The yellow one ended.

"And so you won't be confused as we live throughout this penthouse, I'm Ruby." The red one, er, Ruby said.

"I'm Weiss Schnee. But everyone calls me Weiss." The girl with white hair said.

"I'm Blake. And everyone calls her Ice Queen actually."

While a small argument erupted in the background the oldest looking girl crossed her arms and evilly smirked, "I'm Yang. And I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot more of me in the near future. And it's not going to be the nice side of me..." she said with as much killing intent as she could call forth, I just shrugged it off, knowing that if it came down to it, I would get rid of her.

As they left, Ruby turned around, adding, "The house rules will come tomorrow!" before they all retired to their rooms.

Ruby.

Weiss.

Blake.

Yang.

The names of the four girls that would either become a great asset to me, or a big pain in the ass. I guess I'd figure out with time because any more intruding in their lives today would not speak well of me later on.

I shook my head and looked out the window, _"What did I just impose upon myself today…?"_

* * *

><p>AN: The second revision is finished!


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY and the Third Street Saints

* * *

><p>Chapter 03: A Colorful Penthouse Life<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Okay. You had taken the initiative to get them all to agree to stay here. And in the end, not a single hand had to be laid on anyone. If that wasn't success, then I don't know what is. So now, what are you going to do? Are you going to sit idly by like you did before? Or are you going to do what you do best and get in the middle of it all?"<em>

I crossed my arms, sitting on the rooftop of the penthouse. All the other Saints that liked to stay in the penthouse most of the time had been kicked out. Then, what do you know, the girls managed to kick me out of the building as well, telling me that they were remodeling their rooms and didn't want me to see what they were adding just yet. I knew the furniture wasn't the issue here, and that the real reason they kicked me out was to keep me from seeing any of their clothes. That was one thing I don't think I'd ever understand, no matter how much time I'm given.

I could have sworn that I'd been trapped on this rooftop for a couple of hours now. I swear, those new assholes that showed up to my city, the White Fang, might have taken more than half my territories by now! Of course, them being just as new as this team RWBY, I can't afford to take them lightly just yet. If there were any of them like those girls, and the fact that they were all adults, meant that if I underestimated them my whole crew would suffer. I'd do anything to keep that from happening.

"Call from, Shaundi…"

My phone started ringing and I immediately picked up, my lieutenant taking my attention away from my personal thoughts.

"What's up, Shaundi? How have you been? It's a rarity you ever call anymore..."

"Um, Boss, sorry to sound like I'm avoiding your questions, but I'm noticing a big trend in the spending of all our money, and it's kinda happening as we speak."

"What do you mean 'as we speak'? Where's the source of this leak?"

"You're buying a bunch of furniture, not to mention girls' clothes, underwear, food, and make-up products. In fact, your credit card is spiraling out of control at the moment. It's like you're buying enough for either four teenage girls or a small country."

I mentally face-palmed at the mistake that I had made. I quickly climbed to the skylight, peering down into my home and seeing all the new items that "I" bought. Surely enough, the girls were wheeling in everything that a teenage girl could ever dream of. Clothes, food, make-up, furniture, lighting fixtures... they looked like they were planning to completely reorganize the penthouse into a shadow of themselves. I had to get some sort of control over this, considering that I just lost a ton of money that could have been spent on cars and guns.

"Shaundi, I'm going to have to call you back…" I said, hanging up on her and making my way back down to the pool/ patio. Looking in, after they had all put some of the different items in different corners of the house, I saw them gather right beneath me.

"You think he'll mind that we've spent this much of his money? I mean, he did say that we should only buy necessities..." Ruby asked her friends, second guessing the situation they'd gotten themselves in. I could hear them through the glass window, but just barely. If anything, I'm surprised that they hadn't seen me yet. Or, maybe they did, and are just deciding to ignore my presence.

"It doesn't matter. He has plenty enough money to go around. His account nearly matches mine, which I have to say is impressive in the least," Weiss said, almost as if my money was a guaranteed right to her. I sighed, considering that if that was how she felt, then I was surely in a new situation altogether. I just hoped that wasn't how the rest of them felt about me. There was always some hope in Blake, right?"

"Yeah, and I don't think he could refund it all without the receipts, right? I mean, not even I could find them... But I still think that this is slightly overkill..." Blake said, the most normal looking one in this situation. I think she was becoming my favorite of the four. At least she didn't take what I gave them and ran with it.

"Eh, it's too late for his credit card now. But, we haven't used his credit card in vain. All this stuff we're buying and knowing he can pay it off, we're being good Samaritans here. Nothing says we're his friends by making sure he has good credit," Yang said, shrugging the problem off not just as circumstance, but as an excuse about my credit! And I actually have great credit!

I teleported in and walked up to them, immediately realizing that I could've done that this whole time. Having some super-human abilities bestowed upon you for no reason sure was hard to get used to. Maybe it would've been more my style to crash in from the patio.

"So, I assume you ladies have had fun for the past couple of hours when it comes to spending other people's money. I'd appreciate it if you didn't get too comfortable doing that, because I will make you work to get it back."

They all immediately looked at me in surprise and caution. I guess they we're waiting to see just how much of their conversation I've heard. I hoped my facial expression didn't give too much away to them, 'cause that would be inconvenient at a time like this.

"Oh we were just, you know, talking about how great of a guy you were in letting us freely spend your money to get our rooms together is all," said Ruby, albeit a little awkwardly. I guess she was trying to get out of whatever trouble I would put them in by assuming I heard everything and trying to talk out of it already. Smart girl, though a little naïve.

"I thought we asked you to wait. Outside. Where you couldn't see anything that we were moving in to the house..." Blake said, slowly reaching for her weapons on her waist. I'm thinking that she believed I'd heard everything, which spelt shitstorms for me. I really didn't need violence right now.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we give you a tour of our new rooms so that you'd know what we spent your money on..."

"Ruby!" Yang a little more than happily interjected, "I don't think that will be necessary. I believe the Boss here isn't one for finding interests in the things that teenage girls like."

I had to raise my eyebrows a moment at what she had said there. I didn't expect her to get upset over a little suggestion that meant nothing. This spelled out two things for me. Either she was one to like her privacy as if it was her life or she was hiding something from me. I'd figure out which one by the end of the day. That, or I'd die. Or both. I wasn't really picky at this point. Still, it seemed out of her character to get upset over a privacy issue, considering I'd expected Blake or Weiss to be the one to get upset when it came to privacy. She seemed to be like the one that left it all out for you to see. Then again, girls are confusing creatures that I have limited experience in. Still, I wasn't left with many different options...

"Alright. If it's alright with you ladies, if you'll lead me on this tour of team RWBY's teenage life..."

Though I saw a look of dislike on Yang's face, she didn't argue anymore. At this point, I was hoping that she wasn't one to bottle up her emotions because, knowing my current string of luck, I'd be around when that bomb goes off. The way they set up their rooms was different than I'd expected. Ruby and Weiss were on one half of the penthouse and not far away on the other half was Blake and Yang. It was as they split up into two separate teams, while still being one as a whole. On each side of the house was a two tier floor setting, there being an upper and lower half on the floors. This was the way their rooms were set up.

"Boss, if you'll just look to your right and walk up the short flight of stairs, you'll be able to see the wondrous things that your money has went into," said Ruby as she opened the door to her room. As my eyes scanned the room I was graced with... the basic necessities that any teenage girl would probably have. Leaning against the wall next to the door was her scythe of course. But beyond that she had a wall with two dressers, each of which looked as if it'd overflow with clothes any second now. A Flat-screen TV was hanging on the wall, along with both game systems, a DVD player and cable. Looking slightly up, I saw her bed was hanging from a couple of ropes from the ceiling, giving her bed the effect of her floating, or some other symbol that I was not aware of. The walls were painted with a dark shade of red, matching a majority of her outfits as well as her color. I looked towards her closets to see that she had a few of the dresses similar to what she first appeared in lined throughout and, oddly, the floor was already cluttered with CD's and clothes. The CD's I could understand, but the clothes seemed out of place considering I know that she couldn't have worn all of them this fast. Then again, her power was speed...

"Well, this was... enlightening to say the least. Hell, the room isn't too far off from what mine looks like so I'd say you're on track," I said, slowly stepping towards the door to go to the next room. Ruby didn't seem to move though, deciding to stay in the place of her new haven of material goods. I just assumed she'd never been able to hold as much as she now had. Guess maybe I should have been present to help them spend modestly.

"You guys, go ahead. I'm going to clean up the rest that I have here and then we can all meet for dinner in the dining room later."

Her friends simply nodded at her decision and I was whisked away to another room. Down tow short flights of stairs was a room that I assumed had to be Weiss'. Of course, I was correct in my assumption as Weiss stepped forward and opened the door for us all to glance into her room. Knowing her personality, she'd have said that I should be honored but really, I felt more like I was blinded. The overbearing white that was her walls was to be the first thing I noticed in the room. After my eyes got used to the light I was able to make out her bed, queen sized as to be expected of Weiss, as well as multiple dressers undoubtedly filled with clothes, as well as dresses littering her bed and high-heels at the foot of the bed. Upon further inspection, all of her clothes were made of finer materials and branded. In my mind, branded meant it costed five times the amount of money that it should have cost. Her rapier was also set close to the door. She had jewelry lining her dressers and even more clothes and shoes in her closets. She even had a chandelier installed in her room and a Flat-screen TV with cable.

_"Damn, this girl is the fucking definition of spoiled rich. She spent more than enough and even added a chandelier for those nights that she wants to be like Sia. I need to leave, otherwise I'll be forced to break something out of habit..."_

As we stepped towards the door and out of the room, Weiss started closing the door behind her, telling us, "I'll be down for dinner after I get my room in order. Plus, I think there are a few more deliveries of my clothes coming so, bye."

I was visually showing how baffled I was, I'm sure of it, and Blake dragging me towards their half of the house was the only thing that smacked me out of it. I guess she wanted to get this tour, that her leader hadn't even stayed with, to end already. That, or there was some other ulterior motive.

She didn't use any cheesy introduction or anything of that sort. She just opened the door and lead me in, letting her room do the speaking for her. Her room, by far, was the best I've seen yet. No TV, a CD player, a simple dresser with simple clothes, and shelves upon shelves of books. If that didn't tell me she was a reader, that I don't know what did. Her walls were even tranquilly set, trees of autumn leaves falling into the breeze. I almost didn't want to leave her room. But, as they say, all good things come to an end. I turned to leave, seeing her weapons set above her head on a rest, and walked out, following Yang down to her door. Blake didn't say anything, but we all knew she was going to leave us to read a book or two before being called to dinner.

We arrived to Yang's room and she just stood there, blocking her door and looking at me. I could either take my chances and walk through her or just wait for her to let me in herself. I could just teleport i but that would be for a last minute effort.

"You going to let me in?" I asked, knowing the answer well before I said it.

"No," she replied, not showing any sign that she was going to pull away any moment soon.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not ready to see it."

"I could just guess at what's inside since you guys seem to want to stick to your personalities you know."

"And that's all you'll do for now."

"For now?"

She paused, pondering this thought for a moment, reviewing all possibilities.

"For now."

"So you will let me in?"

"When I feel I won't be judged."

"Judged, what are you..."

"I saw you judge them as we went room to room, your eyes leaving none of your thoughts as your own. Until you can respect me enough to not judge me over something as trivial as a room, you won't be seeing anything of my room."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight?"

"Yeah. goodnight. Tell your friends I wasn't feeling well and that I went to bed early. I'll see you all tomorrow."

With those last words, I dismissed myself to my room, and retired for the night.

* * *

><p>A Few Hours Later…<p>

* * *

><p>I was staring at my ceiling, bored out of my mind and for some reason I couldn't sleep. I was feeling some odd sort of tension in the air…<p>

I stood up and shook my t-shirt out, making sure my boxers stayed in place, and paced my room. Thinking about today's events should calm me, maybe...

...

...

I looked on the wall beside my bed at what has already become my most worn outfit. My trench coat that would act as a powerful buffer to my foes. I don't think I have even removed it until now…

"Or maybe it was a mistake bringing them to the city here. I mean, I'm their age, sure, but they are all so different, yet similar at the same time. I feel like they resemble my ex. The ex I never got over…"

I heard a slight knock on my door and when I said come in, in walked Yang. She was dressed in her night-tire too. She had on some black, skin tight tank top and on top of that was a light orange t-shirt with extremely small sleeves and cut off at the belly. She was also wearing very short black shorts.

"I think you're crossing a few boundaries right now Yang…" I replied, the inner smartass in me untamed at this hour.

"Yeah? Well you've been overstepping boundaries for the longest amount of time now."

"Oh what in the fuck did I do now?"

She slapped me hard across the face, sending an echoing smacking sound throughout the room.

"Look, you can hit me anytime, just let me know the reason before you do Blondie baby…"

She smacked me again, even more angry than before. I think her eyes were starting to flicker red. Red eyes meant angry eyes. Angry eyes, meant this may be the last chapter of my life...

"Alright, I'm sorry, no need to get so physical for the wrong reasons…"

"I do not like you, at all. Not even remotely. And I surely don't need you becoming more involved in my team or our activities."

"Since when did you become team leader?"

"Ever since my sister fell for your lies and deceit. I know you're hiding something, and until I know what, you can't be trusted."

"Oh? You ever think that I'm just an open book? And that you just haven't read or asked questions about me yet?"

"Just stay out of my teams dynamics. Team RWBY will function as team RWBY, and you aren't a part of that. Do your own thing, and we'll do ours!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

She stormed out of my room moments later and slammed the door behind her, leaving me, for one of the first times in my life, utterly confused. I didn't do anything to deserve her mental abuse and yet, there she was, moments before, trying to tell me that I'm not me. Ah well, she doesn't fucking know me. I have to just be more careful about how I handle her.

I also need to look into that trench-coat. I swear, just for a moment, I was getting residual effects from that suit. I mean, I wasn't wearing it but I still had the power to dodge her. That suit is surely something special...

* * *

><p>Yang's Room...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Ahh, I didn't mean to do that! That shouldn't have happened like that! Now what will I do about him...<em>_"_

* * *

><p>Revision 3 is up and ready for your generous R&amp;R's<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY and the Third Street Saints

* * *

><p>Chapter 04: Ruby Rose<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning with a stunning realization. Not only was Yang not interested in my being as a whole, but now she didn't want me interacting with neither her nor her team mates. This would become pretty difficult for me in the long run not only because we all live in the same penthouse, but I also planned on working with them to rid this city of the White Fang. Of course, due to Yang's intervention, that doesn't seem like it'll be possible any longer. I have to wait until she calms down to even get close to accomplishing my goal. Well, it's either that, or hope that when they go out on their own that their actions further my own interests. Damn it, Yang. You had to go and make things much more complicated than they needed to be.<p>

I glanced at the wall above my head and wondered whether or not I should wear my trench-coat today. Sure, it gives me a huge boost in power and is good to have for any leader. However, I don't want to rely on that thing for everything. I don't want to be left defenseless if that thing ever gets taken from me. I need to learn how to fight these super-humans without it. Otherwise, I'll just die hard and that is something I refuse to let happen to me. What I'm planning to do today, however, I'm going to need to wear this for. I'll just test myself later this week.

I rolled out of bed, the weight of the last few days seeming to land on me immediately, and threw on a white tank-top and some black sweatpants. I slung my trench-coat over my shoulder and made my way out of my room. Entering the hallway, I glanced over to the four rooms at the end of the hall. All the doors were closed, and all the lights were on except for Yang's. I fought the urge to check up on her. Looking to the clock, I saw that it was nine o' clock.

_"I guess it's too early for teenage girls to get up and get out. Then again, I usually don't start my day until noon... I guess it's good to know that they're all awake, except Yang, so if I need to call for help, they'll make great extras."_

I thought about intervening on Yang's life again, but determined it unnecessary since she made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me. Dropping that thought, I went down to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal and eating it, before making my way to the elevator and exiting the penthouse for the garage. When I emerged from the elevator, I grabbed my black and purple Infuego and drove into the busy streets of Steelport. I immediately connected my phone to my car and dialed Gat up. A couple dial-tones later he picked up.

"Yo, Boss, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to get some thing off my mind through murderous fun is all. So, are you free?"

"I wish I could say that I was. I'm kind of preoccupied playing cops and robbers with the Steelport police department..."

I smiled slightly at what he said. I thought I had heard faint gunshots in the background. If you can't find him anywhere else, you're sure to find Gat murdering something in the streets.

"Yeah, alright, I hear you, Gat. Where are you? I can be there in like, a few minutes..."

Nah, it's fine. I'm fine. Hell, I'm having the time of my life here. I'm more than enough to handle these lightweights. I wouldn't want you to mess up that nice car of yours by plowing through all these dead bodies."

"Gat, how come I'm getting the slightest feeling that you don't want to hang out with me? And aren't you supposed to be killing off the White Fang instead of the police?"

"To answer your first question, I thought I'd made it perfectly clear that I don't need you around right now, and there's a reason for that. And as for the other thing, I'm drawing them out by killing off the police in this area."

"Gat, you know what, never mind. What's the reason that I can't hang out with you today? I haven't seen you since you got your ass handed to you by some teenage girls..."

"Ha, ha. very funny. Shaundi wanted to talk to you today. She's chilling at Smiling Jack's, waiting for you. You know, the chick that you'll never bang. Ever."

"Oh, yeah, fuck you! Fine, I'll go meet Shaundi. And Gat, seriously, jokes aside, you need to get started on the White Fang. I want them out of here as soon as possible."

"Sure. I- GET OFF ME, ASSHOLE!... Sorry bout that. See you later."

Gat hung up and I set my course for Smiling Jack's.

On my way over I looked at the city. No matter how civil it looks on the outside, no matter how calm the streets look, I know that hiding somewhere in the depths of the city are those new criminals. Whereas I plan to rule the world, they plan to destroy it. No matter how hard I look, I can never find them in this city. It's like they show up and then disappear without leaving a trace.

I pulled up in front of the restaurant and walked in. I made my way down the tables until I came across Shaundi. She was eating in the back seats of the restaurant and I joined her. Looking across the table, it seemed she had just ordered her food and a menu was left for me. A waitress came over as soon as I sat down. Redhead, glasses, and the notepad that was usually supposed to be there was instead replaced by an electronic pad. She was upgraded while the rest of the place was modern. The contrast didn't bother me in the slightest though.

"Welcome to Smiling Jack's, I'll be your waitress today, what can I get for you?"

A quick, swift scan of the menu and I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Ah, yes, can I get some orange juice, some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage?"

"Yes, anything else?"

"That will be all."

The waitress left the table immediately after and I turned my full attention to Shaundi. She was wearing the militant tank-top and pants again with the fleur-de-lis necklace again. A beauty in her own right, but that wasn't important right now.

"Alright, Shaundi. You summoned me here and are paying for my breakfast so you have my full, undivided attention."

"What are you talking about? This is your treat. The guy always pays on the date, especially if he's the Boss."

"Damn, Shaundi, that's cold. Call me all the way out here and I have to pay? Talk about- wait... this is a date?"

Shaundi smiled, "That's what it looks like to anyone from the outside looking in right? It's a date between a handsome young man and a beautiful lady."

"Yeah, except that lady is four years my senior..."

"Yeah, well, that hasn't stopped you, now has it? All those dirty fantasies drifting through your mind, I know all about them."

"... I have to kill Gat later..."

"Actually, you have to kill yourself. You just confirmed my suspicions right there, with that statement."

"Yeah, yeah. I know it's a lost cause. Seriously though, what was I called her for?"

"That's not it, it's-" I cut her off right there.

"No, drop the subject. What information do you have for me?"

Shaundi gave me a slight sad look, one that silently screamed for me to acknowledge what she wanted to get off her chest. I ignored it. A few moments later she shook her head, clearing it, before she reached into a bag that was next to her and pulled out a couple folders of things.

I picked them up and looked them over, one-by-one and was shocked by what I saw. In the first folder there was a map that had only one location highlighted. The description beside it said that it was one of their sub bases in the city, and an important one at that. It acted as a storage house for guns and dust, and the security around it seemed minimal as to not draw attention to it. Multiple entry points were shown, as well as an exit on the roof. The map also had a list of the patrol times on it. This was like my birthday, a map for a strategist to have fun with and plan the destruction of this base.

The second folder held multiple bio's on some of their leaders in the city. I never did care about the leaders of my opposing factions, but as I was sifting through the folder, one face in particular stopped me. I dropped the others back into the folder and held the picture that I was now focused on. The hair, the eyes, that smile... there was no mistaking it. SHE was also in the city, and it looked as if she may have changed more drastically than I thought. What she was wearing too... it was both beautiful and dark. The notes on the side said master of disguise, but I could see through anything she wore. It also had her listed as extremely dangerous, and to that I wasn't that amazed.

The last folder was possibly the most interesting. Inside, there was the name of the store that Gat and I robbed a few days ago, as well as some of the products they were working on. The suits that we had all managed to steal off of them were all some sort of special experimental weapons, according to this folder of course. Shaundi and Gat were wearing what they were about to put on shelves, some sort of power-inducing suit. As the name implies, whenever the wearer wore the suit, they'd be bestowed with supernatural abilities that could rival that of a Hunter or Huntress alike. My suit was more evolutionary than theirs. According to what I was reading, the suit bonds with your bio-signature, making you one with your suit so to say. Over time, this causes a bleeding effect and the powers that you weren't able to use without the suit would then be usable without it. It's also evolutionary, developing new powers for usage through battle stress. Basically, the more you fight, the more powers you learn. There's also something in here about learning new powers and abilities from sight, as well as built-in fighting styles for all sorts of weapons. They call it a multi-semblance suit, but since I don't now what that means, it's a multi-power suit as far as I'm concerned. Apparently though, there's a note in here that states that production for my suit was put on hold until they could figure out how to break the bond between the suit and person. Something about not being able to use it after it bonds with something else...

"Shit, Shaundi. Where did you find this? This is incredible. And I can understand it!"

She sat there, basking in the shower of praise that I was giving her. She waited until I put everything back before she put the pile of folders back in her bag. She then put the bag on her shoulder and started speaking to me.

"I have some reliable sources. Of course, they're all kinda dead so you won't be able to speak to them. Like, at all."

The waitress came back and Shaundi and I ate in silence. I looked up towards her a few times, and a select few of those times I saw her looking back at me. I tried ignoring it, but her gaze is harder to resist than any other girl I know. Maybe it's because I've known her longer. Maybe it's because I want her to like me. Either way, it made me want to get out of there faster and, even though I had considerably more food, we finished at the same time due to my speed eating. She leaned forward, getting closer to my face, and I couldn't help but peek at the generous view of her bust that she randomly gifted me today.

"Back to the conversation from earlier," she said, close enough to me now that she was whispering into my ear, "Age is only a number, especially if it's just four years..."

Things were getting awkward now to say the least. I wanted this, sure, but not like this. The way things were turning out so quickly, it just made it harder to accept it, no matter how much I wanted it. I willed the world for a big enough distraction so I could get out of this, but it wouldn't listen.

A window crashed and when we turned our heads to the source of the sound, we saw a grenade come to a stop a few feet away from us. Okay... maybe the world was listening to me a little two well...

"SHIT!" Shaundi and I said as we got up and ran to the counter, vaulting over it in a moment. As soon as we landed behind the counter the grenade went off and the explosion shattered the window and the shrapnel launched each and every way, piercing the wooden tables, chairs, and counter in the process. Gunshots erupted through the building son after, a nonstop barrage taking us hostage. The waitress was sitting with us behind the counter, rapidly typing away at a laptop.

"Ma'am, what are you doing?" I asked, curious as to how what she was doing on the computer there would help us.

"Hacking into the Steelport police dispatch, sending them to this location."

I thought that could work and sat back and relaxed until I heard an exasperated sound come from the waitress.

"Oh. Well, that plan's scrapped."

"Scrapped, what do you mean scrapped?" I asked, a little worried about this situation.

"All the police in the city are currently focused on one person on the other side of the city. They can't be dispatched to our location."

I inwardly cursed Gat, knowing for a fact that this was his doing.

"However, I can hack into a drone flying around Steelport and use that for this. It'll take a couple minutes though..."

A couple minutes? Was this girl a freaking genius or something? That aside, it seemed like they were getting closer the more they shot, moving up while barraging the building.

"Yo, Shaundi, you got any power that can block out bullets? Cause beside that, I don't have many ways for us to get out of this one..."

"Don't worry, I got this. Can you teleport three people?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It may be a strain."

"Just get ready."

As Shaundi reached into her bag again, the waitress suddenly yelled a successful "yes!" and I heard a whooshing sound come from her computer before a couple explosions erupted outside, halting the rapid gunfire. We all peeked over the counter to survey the situation and I saw that the restaurant was a total wreck and the White Fang, a large amount of them, were all standing outside being separated by the explosive fire that the waitress was raining down on them. Beyond the White Fang I saw the fiery remains of my car laying in waste in the middle of the street.

"MY CAR!" I instinctively yelled, that car of mine being like a son, always by my side and now it was gone.

The drone the waitress hacked was shot down moments later and the White Fang moved towards the building.

"Shaundi... any moment now..."

Shaundi retrieved a couple jars and threw them over the counter and outside. Glass shattered and I turned to Shaundi.

"Shaundi! A jar of nothing will get us nowhere!"

"Actually, those jars are specialty made and trust me, we'll definitely get results."

Moments later I heard uncontrolled barfing over the counter and, after a peek over, I saw that they were all currently disabled. I ran over and grabbed Shaundi and the waitress and teleported us all out of the building and to it's roof. With nowhere to go, we waited a few minutes until the White Fang emerged from the building. They set up a perimeter around the restaurant, effectively trapping us, and I was running out of options.

"Shit, what now..."

Before I had a chance to think up anything new, a red blur rushed through their ranks, cutting them all down on contact. I looked on as each member was cut down one-by-one until there were none left. Stopping to stand in the center of it all was Ruby. She looked up to us, smiling and waving, before I teleported Shaundi, the waitress and myself down from the building.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?"

"Yang wanted to cook but we didn't have everything so she sent me out to get the stuff we needed. I was just about to return when I saw you guys."

"Ah. That's fine and all, but where is the stuff you bought?"

She pointed to a tree and I saw the bag hastily and clumsily hung on a branch.

"That's nice. Well, thank you Ruby. You go on and walk ahead, I'll be there momentarily."

"Alright."

Ruby started walking down the street and I turned to Shaundi and the waitress. Shaundi waved me on, signaling that we'd talk later, and walked off with the waitress in the other direction. I considered stopping her to talk now, but when I remember her previous actions from the day, I froze. Suddenly, talking about it later seemed like a good idea. I ran to catch up to Ruby and she smiled at me before we walked towards the penthouse together. I was already wishing that my car hadn't been destroyed...

* * *

><p>It's probably slightly rushed, but it's up...<p> 


End file.
